


Бог счастливого случая

by WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Series: Божественное [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Art, Classical References, Digital Art, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: В древнегреческой мифологии богом счастливого случая, хитрости, красноречия и воровства являлся... а мы точно говорим о Гермесе, а не о Киде?
Series: Божественное [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196834
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Бог счастливого случая




End file.
